


Just...

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 31. It's just... there's a lot of things in his mind now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just...

**Author's Note:**

> The episode just made me think some stuff.

He had a lot of things going around inside his head, yes. But amongst those things, he had wanted desperately to know why Sid... and Ryoma betrayed him. He really did, wanted to know. Earnestly.  
  
 _What was it that went wrong?_  
  
He thought he knew them well; it's not like the three of them have  _only_  been acquainted for a short time. He felt anger, disappointed... but most of all he wanted to know their reasoning for doing this to him. Even if he might not be able to forgive them for their betrayal; at least he'd know what exactly went wrong between them.  
  
Because... to hate them so suddenly, he didn't have it in his heart to do that. Even after the things they did.  
  
Call him too kind but he can't just suddenly change...  
  
xxx  
  
When Sid appeared before him, he thought he could finally hear that answer. At least, one part of it... from Sid.  
  
But then Sid fought with Roshuo.  
  
xxx  
  
Roshuo's power... well, that wasn't something that he could even imagine. It was just too powerful. Somehow he wondered why someone like that... would save  _him_.  
  
That kind of power... how could Sid even think he'd be a match to it? Even fighting with the other armoured riders, Sid don't exactly excelled on that.  
  
xxx  
  
There were a lot of things running inside his head... some of it include how he would 'return the favour' on the people that betrayed him. As a means of a payback.  
  
But all of those thoughts... paled in comparison with what he'd seen Roshuo _do_  to Sid. That was something he wouldn't have wished on anyone. Yet, Roshuo did it without any mercy. Just because Sid was after the forbidden fruit. Just because Sid was not  _worthy_  of getting it.  
  
His blood ran cold. To think he'd almost do a similar thing; unleashing the Scalar System to the people of his city. He'd hesitated then, long enough. Lucky he did.  
  
 _But you don't see Roshuo hesitating now, do you?_  
  
Seeing how ruthless Roshuo concluded the fight, Takatora wondered if there would be a day when he would become like that. Or even, if he  _wanted_  to be like that.  
  
But right now... no. He wouldn't wish this to even his worst enemies.  
  
 _'Just Desserts'_  
  
Well... maybe Sid did deserve it. His actions just...  _asking_  for it. Suppose. But he felt that this was a bit too harsh.  
  
Sid might be an ass to work with and at times be more trouble than needed; but that guy had always done everything he'd told him to do in the past, even if it might be excessive at times. And even when he had been pushing the man around too much, Sid always did as he was told. Yes, Sid did complain a lot and saying that he was a very hard-to-please employer. But aside from the betrayal, and that part about Mitsuzane... Sid's not really THAT bad an employee.  
  
And despite the things Sid had done; driving him off the cliff to his (almost) death, he never wished for Sid's end to be like this.  
  
There was a prick in his heart suddenly, when Takatora thought of Ryoma.

 _ **"Why are you so alarmed? Isn't that... someone that wanted to kill you?"**_ Roshuo's voice suddenly echoed from his side as Takatora remained still.

Takatora didn't answer. There was so much happening in a day that one can't just... take it in one go. He wasn't even sure  _what_  to feel. He glanced back towards the boulder that moments earlier had split apart and crushed the body of one of his former employee (and former friend?) that betrayed him.

It was a bit of an irony. Sid who had tried to kill him just the day before ended up dead now. While he survived and witnessing the demise. What a strange turn of event... and it wasn't even slightly funny. There wasn't even a sense of satisfaction to be felt... regarding this outcome.  
  
Should he be happy? Sad? Satisfied? But the only thing he was feeling now was...  
  
 _Pitiful._  
  
He just hope that he didn't have to see something like this ever again.


End file.
